Le dernier dîner
by Nyxxx
Summary: Traduction de Anne Phoenix. [Il aurait voulu avoir la force de sacrifier leurs vies au lieu de la sienne, comme un véritable ami aurait dû le faire.] Oneshot. Slash. LMRW. Rating M! Interdit aux âmes sensibles! Fic dure et sombre.


**Le dernier dîner**

_Auteur:_ Anne Phoenix

_Traductrice:_ Nyx

_Rating:_ **NC-17**

_Pairings:_ Lucius/Ron.

_Genre:_ **Slash presque non consentant****, violence, angst.**

_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling et à la Warner Bros, l'histoire appartient à Anne Phoenix. Cette traduction n'a aucun but lucratif.

_Résumé:_ "Il aurait voulu avoir la force de sacrifier leurs vies au lieu de la sienne, comme un véritable ami aurait dû le faire."

_Bêta (de l'auteur) :_ Gmth

_Bêta (de la traductrice) :_Origine

_Dédicace (de l'auteur) :_ pour Kenna Hijja.

_Note (de la traductrice) : _ Boujour! Je vous propose une nouvelle traduction. Mais **ATTENTION**, **LISEZ LE GENRE DE CETTE FIC! **Je prierais aux mineurs de quitter cette page. J'estime que vous avez été prévenus, lisez à vos risques et périls. Et je rappelle que ceci est une traduction.

Bonne lecture à tous et préparez un mouchoir au cas où! ;)

* * *

**Le dernier dîner**

Ron aimait reprendre ses souvenirs dans sa tête et remodeler sa vie vers la direction qu'elle aurait dû prendre. Avec assez de recul, c'était tellement simple à faire.

S'il avait compris à l'époque les conséquences de son choix, il aurait pu se préparer afin de choisir le bon. Il aurait réalisé à l'avance que le prix à payer pour une vie de luxe pur et simple était un prix qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. S'il avait été capable de voir le futur, il n'aurait pas succombé à la tentation.

A l'époque, la proposition vint à l'improviste, le surprenant dans son inconscience et nourrissant son esprit avec des rêves de riches robes de velours sur mesure presque inimaginables.

C'était humain, s'était-il dit, d'accepter une offre si généreuse. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas connaitre ce qu'on appelait la grande vie, simplement parce qu'il avait les mauvais amis?

Lucius Malfoy, qui venait tout juste d'être relâché d'Azkaban avec les profondes excuses du Ministre Fudge lui-même, avait approché Ron tandis qu'il sortait d'une retenue avec Snape. Ils parlèrent longuement. D'abord parce que Ron était piégé par un sortilège de Pétrification, et ensuite parce que Ron était intéressé par ce qu'avait à dire Lucius – et cela se résuma par une unique opportunité de se sauver lui-même ainsi que ceux qu'il aimait … de mettre fin à la guerre avant que trop d'innocents n'aient à souffrir.

La compensation que demandait Lucius semblait si infime.

L'Ordre du Phénix était déjà en train de disparaître petit à petit dans la douleur. Ils étaient sans espoir, et sûrement que Ron ne souhaitait pas ce destin-là pour sa chère famille? La vie d'une tierce et unique personne pouvait-elle vraiment avoir autant de valeur?

Lucius le convainquit que cela ne se pouvait pas.

Et Ron avait compris le choix qu'il devait faire. Cela lui semblait si évident.

A l'époque.

* * *

Ron souhaita que sa famille meure plutôt qu'Harry. Il voulut avoir la force de sacrifier leurs vies au lieu de la sienne, comme un véritable ami aurait dû le faire. _L'aurait fait. _

Bien-sûr il aurait été dévasté par leur mort. Mais il savait que son chagrin aurait été pur – et non terni par l'actuelle culpabilité et la haine de soi qui rongeaient progressivement son cœur. Cela n'aurait pas été de sa faute; cela aurait été de _leur_ faute. Leur devoir. Leur choix.

Sa famille le renia. Ils le haïrent pour avoir aidé les forces du Seigneurs des Ténèbres à terminer la guerre aussi soudainement et brutalement. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu vivre pour assister aux horreurs du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ron pensa les sauver, alors qu'en réalité, il les condamna à un sort pire que la mort. Il comprenait cela maintenant, parce qu'il était emprisonné dans ce même monde horrible. _Le monde de Voldemort._ Pour cette bêtise d'enfant, ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais. Et il ne voulait pas être pardonné, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas et qu'il ne le mériterait jamais.

Sa naïveté et son manque de prévoyance furent impardonnables. Mais à l'époque, il ne prévit pas la valeur qu'auraient les informations que Lucius retirerait de sa tête– il savait qu'il vendait l'Ordre, mais il ne prit jamais le temps de considérer combien de choses il savait sur Harry.

Et pourtant, même lorsque Lucius se retira triomphalement de son esprit ravagé, Ron croyait toujours avoir fait la bonne chose – Harry avait été marqué par la mort depuis sa naissance de toute façon; ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les Mangemorts ne fassent une brèche dans les protections de Privet Drive ou ne le prennent en embuscade à Pré-Au-Lard.

Aussi longtemps qu'Harry fut vivant, Ron arriva très facilement à justifier son instinct de survie.

* * *

Ron se haït pour permettre à Lucius de le toucher. Se haït de soupirer quand ces doigts gantés parcoururent tendrement ses cheveux. Haït la familiarité des froides caresses de Lucius. L'accepta comme sa pénitence. 

La première fois qu'il écarta les cuisses pour Lucius, ce fut pour sceller leur pacte magique.

Lucius ne se soucia pas vraiment de le préparer, il poussa ses genoux vers ses épaules et observa ses fesses avec un intérêt lointain avant d'enfoncer deux doigts dans l'étroit anneau de muscles. Cela brûla, mais Ron ne dit rien – il regarda, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Lucius bougeait lentement en-dedans et en-dehors de son corps. Jamais il n'enleva ses gants, comme si l'idée d'explorer cette peau pâle, couverte de taches de rousseur, avec ses doigts nus offensait son être.

Et Lucius le baisa. Avec la même nonchalance qu'il mettrait dans une poignée de main en concluant une affaire lucrative. Ron se souviendra toujours du goût acidulé, cuivré du sang de sa lèvre mordue qui s'écoula dans sa gorge. Quand le liquide dégoulina sur son menton, Lucius le lécha immédiatement, ses yeux gris et glaciaux s'allumant d'une passion inquiétante.

* * *

Ron souhaitait dire qu'ils l'avaient mis sous l'Impérium. 

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Après plusieurs mois où il apprécia sa nouvelle vie, où l'on fit tout pour lui, où chacun de ses caprices fut comblé, il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. Son doux rêve devint soudainement âpre lorsque Lucius annonça que les Mangemorts avaient capturé Harry… en tenant compte des informations retirées de l'esprit de Ron, comme quoi les hiboux pouvaient pénétrer les protections de Privet Drive – _même un hibou transportant un Portoloin. _

C'était trop simple, et à l'époque, Ron essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas à blâmer.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Harry fut amené dans la salle à manger du Seigneur des Ténèbres, lors de cette inoubliable soirée orageuse que Ron sentit la première bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais cru poser les yeux à nouveau sur son ami… et Harry semblait être dans un état effroyable. Décharné, il était soutenu par un Mangemort qui l'empêchait de tomber. Mais ses yeux étaient bien vivants; ils cherchèrent parmi les personnes attablées jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent finalement Ron. Incrédulité, colère, douleur, résignation, et chagrin – mille et une émotions traversèrent le visage d'Harry pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne réussisse à retrouver son calme.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sembla fêlée, brisée. "J'ai cru qu'ils mentaient," murmura-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Ron souhaitait n'avoir jamais entendu ces mots; qui n'ont jamais été utiles. Il aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps et revenir aux cotés d'Harry. Mourir aux cotés d'Harry.

_Mais il ne fit rien._ A l'époque, il était toujours à moitié convaincu que tout était pour le mieux.

Au signal du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius se leva et fit un geste théâtral.

"M. Potter. Votre dernier dîner."

Le Mangemort soutenant Harry l'approcha de Ron et le poussa sur la chaise inoccupée d'à coté. Immédiatement, des chaînes de métal se nouèrent autour de son corps fin. Ron haleta à la vue de son meilleur ami ainsi attaché. Lucius se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sournois. "_Magnifique,_ n'est-ce pas?"

Ron cilla pour faire disparaître ses larmes – un puissant étalage d'émotions fut évité car il se força à penser à Ginny … Fred et George. Sa mère. _Des sacrifices étaient nécessaires … pour le bien de tous. _

Il essaya de s'échapper lorsque la main de Lucius remonta le long de sa hanche, mais cela le fit se rapprocher d'Harry. Il voulut fermer les yeux lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres dégagea la frange du visage de son ami, exposant sa célèbre cicatrice. Il frissonna lorsque Lucius commença à caresser son sexe à travers le tissu de son pantalon, et il cria craintivement quand Goyle s'avança nonchalamment vers Harry et lui envoya un revers si puissant que sa tête vola sur le coté avec un craquement sinistre.

Vers Ron.

Ron détourna rapidement les yeux, s'appuyant contre Lucius pour trouver un support. Lucius rit près de son oreille, la chaleur de sa respiration fit rougir le visage du roux, et enflamma son aine.

Il s'arqua contre la main de Lucius lorsque ses doigts agiles dégagèrent finalement son érection, gémissant avec un besoin conditionné. Il se perdit dans les attouchements de Lucius, ignorant ainsi le regard de pur désespoir qu'Harry jeta dans sa direction, comme si le Survivant croyait toujours en un sauvetage de dernière minute et une fin heureuse.

Ron savait maintenant que les fins heureuses n'existaient pas.

A l'époque, il gémissait sous les va-et-vient experts de Lucius le long de son érection, les paupières papillonnantes et les lèvres écartées.

Un par un les Mangemorts s'approchèrent d'Harry. Il fut détaché et mis sur la table … étalé comme un repas pour tous. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il ne se mette à crier sous les soins de ses ennemis. Le visage de Lucius rougit avec un désir amplifié et il se mit soudainement sur ses pieds, forçant Ron à se lever, puis le jeta à bras-le-corps contre la table à manger.

Ron se souvenait vaguement que ses sous-vêtements avaient été tirés brutalement vers le bas. Il savait que Lucius avait dû le prendre à ce moment-là, en agrippant ses hanches anguleuses avec ses griffes vêtues de cuir et mordant l'arrière de ses épaules alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui au rythme des cris torturés d'Harry.

Ron se dit, à l'époque, qu'Harry aurait dû _comprendre _qu'il n'avait pas voulu le trahir; qu'il faisait simplement ce qu'il devait faire pour sauver sa famille. Lorsque le dernier coup de rein de Lucius frappa sa prostate et le propulsa hors de ses limites, Ron croyait toujours vaguement qu'Harry comprenait la nécessité de sa décision.

Mais Harry mourrait. Et Ron était naïf de croire qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu comprendre. Tant de fois avaient-ils parlé de la mort. Ron aurait dû savoir qu'Harry serait mort volontiers pour lui. Il aurait aussi dû savoir qu'Harry, même dans ses pires cauchemars, n'aurait jamais imaginé Ron, se tenant là, et regardant sa mort avec une telle excitation.

Par chance, il n'était plus conscient lorsque le sperme de Ron gicla sur son visage, et ne put voir le regard de triomphe dans les yeux froids de Lucius Malfoy, ni celui de Ron où se mêlaient le désir et la peur. Le désir d'une nouvelle vie. D'argent, de serviteurs, de sexe… tous les rêves les plus fous de Ron allaient se réaliser. La peur de son rôle, de sa _responsabilité_, dans les conséquences de la guerre. Le meurtre de son meilleur ami. Son _seul _ami.

Lorsque que le plaisir se dissipa, il ne lui resta plus que la froide vérité, il avait fait la plus terrible des erreurs. Il s'était cru tellement insignifiant qu'il avait sous-estimé la valeur de son savoir.

Ron souhaitait avoir su, alors.

A l'époque tout cela avait du sens.

Mais maintenant il ne comprenait plus comment cela n'avait jamais pu en avoir.

Ron souhaitait être mort.  
**  
**

**Fin**

©Anne Phoenix

**

* * *

**Voila! Alors? Cela vous a plu ou pas?

Merci à **Anne Phoenix **(pour avoir écrit cette merveille), à **Origine **(pour m'avoir corrigé), ainsi qu'à vous, **lecteurs**, **lectrices** (pour avoir lu)!

A bientôt j'espère!


End file.
